Les leçons de Finn et Puck
by emicrazy
Summary: Finn et Puck entendent des bruits bizarres venant de la chambre de Kurt... Entre curiosité et amitié, une drôle de discussion démarre... probabale Klaine dans les chapitres qui suivent. Rating pour être sûr.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une fanfic que j'ai en tête depuis plus d'une semaine. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bon, à la base, je voulais faire un OS, mais comme souvent, j'ai changé d'avis… Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres je vais faire ni la direction que je prends mais bon…

À la base, je ne voulais pas spécialement inclure du Klaine (bien que indirectement, c'est le sujet de l'histoire dans cette fic, mais bon… je vais peut être changer d'avis…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Finn et Puck rentrèrent bruyamment à l'intérieur de la maison.

Ils venaient de faire un match de basket et après avoir pris un verre dans un café près du stade, ils s'étaient décidés à se faire un marathon de jeux vidéo.

Ils avaient acheté des paquets de chips et des bouteilles de soda pour pouvoir tenir un siège.

- « C'est cool que tu aies la maison entière pour toi… au moins on ne sera pas dérangé pendant nos combats contre ces zombies » lança Puck.

- « Oui, c'est sûr… Y a Kurt qui est là pour l'instant mais il doit aller retrouver Blaine ce soir »

- « On devra juste augmenter le son de la tv pour couvrir les aigus de sa voix mais on devrait survivre »

- « Et mec… c'est vraiment pas sympa ça… il n'y peut rien pour sa voix »

- « Je rigole, Finn…. Bon allez, on le commence ce marathon ? »

- « Ouais… allez, on monte dans ma chambre »

Les deux garçons enlevèrent leurs chaussures et les laissèrent en plan dans l'entrée puis montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers. Ils marchaient dans le couloir lorsque Puck s'arrêta devant la porte close de la chambre de Kurt.

- « Qu'est-ce qui a ? » demanda Finn

- « T'entends pas ? » répliqua Puck en se rapprochant de la porte de Kurt

- « Non… »

Puck avait collé son oreille contre la porte pour mieux entendre.

- « Ben approche toi alors …» dit le garçon à la crête

Finn s'avança vers la porte de son frère. Les deux garçons se turent pour mieux entendre. Aux bruits qui leur parvinrent, les deux amis se regardèrent étonnés.

Finn ouvrit sa bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Puck, quant à lui, commença à sourire avec une idée derrière la tête

- « Viens » murmura Puck alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée

- « Non…. » répondit Finn, toujours en chuchotant

- « Mais allez, t'as pas envie de savoir ce qui se passe là-dedans ? »

Finn secoua la tête

- « C'est pas nos affaires… et puis, je sens que je vais le regretter si je rentre là-dedans »

- « T'es qu'une chochotte » dit Puck en ouvrant la porte de Kurt avant que Finn ne l'en empêche.

Puck rentra dans la chambre de Kurt avec fracas.

- « Salut Kurt… » dit Puck alors que Finn essayait de l'arrêtait en le tirant par le bras

- « P-Puck… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » répondit Kurt d'un air paniqué tout en chipotant activement à la souris de son ordinateur. Son visage venait sûrement d'atteindre une teinte de rouge inconnue sur terre lorsque Puck lui prit l'ordinateur des mains.

À suivre….

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, c'est un chapitre très court…. mais bon... il est tard et comme je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je m'embarque...<p>

Surtout n'oubliez pas les **REVIEWS :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre.

Un énorme merci pour vos commentaires…. Vous comprendrez dans quelques lignes ce qu'ont les fameux bruits que Puck et Finn ont entendu….

C'est un épisode plus explicite, rien de bien concret mais certains mots sont là (j'espère que vous avez compris parce que je suis fatiguée et je ne trouve plus mes mots…)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Kurt pensait être seul dans la maison. Son père et Carole étaient partis dans la matinée et Finn lui avait dit qu'il allait faire un match de basket avec Puck, ce qui sous-entendait boire quelques verres après et donc revenir tard.

Il avait décidé de mettre ses quelques heures de solitude à profit.

En effet, cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que Blaine et lui étaient ensemble, cinq mois de bonheur. Les moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux étaient remplis de tendresse. Ils appréciaient le contact des lèvres contre les leurs, ils découvraient la nuque, le torse et le dos de l'autre, découvrant chaque parcelle de peau de ces zones qu'ils prenaient plaisir à toucher et à embrasser. Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que ces caresses et n'avaient jamais ôté leurs pantalons.

Kurt avait dit à Blaine plusieurs jours avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, qu'il n'y connaissait rien en matière de sexe. Blaine lui avait proposé de lui expliquer ce qu'il savait sur ce sujet, mais le jeune homme avait refusé de but en blanc, expliquant qu'il aimait le romantisme dans une relation.

Cela faisait donc maintenant cinq mois que Blaine faisait preuve de romantisme justement, jamais il n'avait tenté d'aller plus loin dans leur relation, jamais il n'avait relancé Kurt dans cette discussion. Kurt en avait été très reconnaissant, il s'était toujours senti à l'aise dans ce qu'il faisait avec Blaine, Blaine qui semblait heureux de ce qui se passer entre eux.

Kurt savait que Blaine était prêt pour aller plus loin dans leur relation. Bien sûr il ne l'avait jamais dit clairement mais cela semblait évident, et il se sentait coupable. Coupable vis-à-vis de Blaine qui faisait preuve d'une grande patience.

Kurt avait donc décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de se préparer à aller plus loin avec son petit ami. Le problème étant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi ou de comment faire cela, il n'en n'avait absolument aucune idée et il ne voulait pas aller demander des informations à qui que ce soit. Bien sûr, il s'était enfin décidé à lire les brochures que son père lui avait données il y a presque 6 mois. Il s'était senti affreusement mal durant cette fameuse discussion et une fois celle-ci terminée, il avait rangé les pamphlets que son père lui avait remis, dans un tiroir de son bureau, mais vu le besoin d'informations pressant, il avait regardé la «mécanique » comme l'avait si bien dit son père.

Il avait regardé les images de ces brochures avec les mains tremblantes. Bien sûr, il savait en quoi consistaient les relations entre deux hommes, mais il ignorait comment les aborder. Il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt pour la pénétration en elle-même. Rien qu'à se l'imaginer, il en avait des sueurs froides. Il s'était donc rabattu sur les deux autres « techniques » qui restaient, celles consistant à se servir de sa main et de sa bouche. À part que pour cette dernière possibilité, il ne se sentait pas prêt non plus.

Il avait donc regardé attentivement dans la brochure cette technique consistant à utiliser ses mains. Il voulait savoir comment s'y prendre. N'importe qui aurait rigolé du fait que Kurt recherche des informations sur ça puisque c'était la même technique que pour se masturber donc il devait savoir. Kurt avait bien sûr expérimenté cela sur lui, mais rarement, se sentant à chaque fois honteux et sale. Il avait donc besoin d'informations sur cela pour être certain de bien faire les choses. Malheureusement, le pamphlet n'était pas très explicite.

Kurt s'était donc résolu à aller voir sur internet. Il avait pris sur lui, et avait recherché après des films. Il avait veillé à ne pas en prendre où les acteurs étaient bodybuildés ou tatoués. Il voulait que cela se rapproche un minimum de sa corpulence et de celle de Blaine pour ne pas paniquer et l'arrêter après trois minutes.

Il s'installa sur son lit, mis son ordinateur portable sur les genoux et appuya sur le bouton START. Le film se mit en route et deux hommes apparurent à l'écran. Kurt garda ses yeux rivés à l'écran, il fit de drôles de têtes en entendant les bruits, les grognements et les mots que les hommes employaient, mais il se força à regarder, à voir où aller leurs mains, la force qu'ils y mettaient ainsi que la vitesse.

Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et il vit Puck s'approcher de lui. Il essaya tant bien que mal de fermer la fenêtre internet mais le garçon à la crête s'empara de l'ordinateur.

- « Et bien…. Kurt… » dit Puck en promenant son regard du jeune homme à l'écran du pc avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

Kurt aurait tout donné pour disparaître de cette pièce, avalé par un trou noir, embouti par la voiture de Sue, envoyé sur Mars… n'importe quoi pour ne plus entendre le son de la vidéo ni voir le regard de Puck.

Il se leva précipitamment, repris son ordinateur et arriva enfin à stopper la vidéo. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, ne sachant quoi faire. Il vit que les pieds de Puck n'avaient toujours pas bougé du sol, il releva donc son regard pour voir son visage. Celui-ci était le même que tantôt.

- « Alors Kurt… tu regardes ça ? Toi ? Alors que tu as fait du chantage à Finn quand tu es tombé sur son historique… »

Kurt soupira. Il allait devoir s'expliquer avant que les deux garçons présents dans sa chambre aillent tout raconter à n'importe qui. Il ferma les yeux un instant, espérant que son visage allait reprendre une teinte à peu près normale puis il ouvrit la bouche…

À suivre….

* * *

><p>Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus… je n'ai dormi que 2heures sur 2 jours donc j'espère que mon cerveau n'a pas sorti de trop de bêtises….<p>

N'oubliez pas les **reviews** surtout…. Sans elles, je ne suis rien….


End file.
